A Keru Roba Christmas Carol
by Koinumera01
Summary: By Irusai, NOT me! (Partially based on my FF) One Shot! Inuyasha and the Gang play in


A/N: Hey, Koinumera here! Ok, this is a fanfiction written by my friends, Irusai, Hishippou, and Hikariko! They sent it to me and I am posting this up here for them!  
  
First of all, if you haven't read my other fanfiction (The Adventure Continues Book 1-Koinumera) then you'll be REALLY confused. If you have, then you'll only be a little confused. So let me try to explain.In my fanfiction (please read it!!!) Inuyasha and Kagome have a daughter, Koinumera. Koinumera has a pet hamster named, Jo-Jo, who wants to take over the world. Koinumera also has four friends, Hishippou, Irusai, Hikariko, and Minamine, but ONLY Hishippou, Irusai, and Hikariko are in this story below.  
  
If you HAVE read my fanfiction so far then, Sara=Koinumera, Maria=Hishippou, Crys=Irusai, and Eve=Hikariko.  
  
If you have NOT read it, then.well Miroku and Sango have two perverted, twin sons named, Shizumeru and Kiraku, and they also have a young daughter named, Aya. And I think that's enough info for you to understand this story, so go ahead. Anywhere between the asterisks are written by Irusai and Hishippou (with the help of Hikariko). Now read!!!  
  
Koinumera .

  
  
**A Keru Roba Christmas Carol  
  
By: Irusai & Hishippou**  
  
Hello. This is the Almighty Powerful Author [of Irusai]. Yes, I know. There are so many of me. Oh well. Who cares, right? Anyway, this fanfiction is screwed, so yeah. I'm gonna make this as easy to understand as possible. This fanfiction is about the Keru Roba Girls and families. They are sorta doing a play or something like that. It's based on the original story by Charles Dickinson, ya know, "A Christmas Carol"? Yeah. So anyways, here's a list of the characters in the story in comparison to our characters. Read and enjoy! (  
  
Scrooge- Inuyasha  
  
Fred/ Nephew- Miroku  
  
Nephew's wife- Sango  
  
Gentleman 1 (charity dude #1) - Kouga  
  
Gentleman 2 (charity dude #2) - Myoga  
  
Bob Crachit- Hojo  
  
Marley- Sesshoumaru  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past- Hishippo  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present- Hikariko  
  
Ghost of Christmas Future- Irusai  
  
Fezziweg- Kagome's Grandpa  
  
Girl who broke Inuyasha's heart- Kikyo  
  
Mrs. Cratchit- Kagome  
  
Brenda- Aya  
  
Martha- Rin  
  
Tiny Tim- Shippou  
  
Man 1- Kiraku  
  
Man 2- Shizumeru  
  
Man 3- Jo-Jo  
  
This story is strange, like everyone I know! So yeah! Anyways, story start!  
  
Scene 1 start  
  
Inuyasha: stuffing face with ramen  
  
Miroku and Sango walk in  
  
Miroku: Merry Christmas, Inu- I-I mean, Uncle!  
  
Inuyasha: I'f nof youf unfle. (Translation: I'm not your uncle.)  
  
Sango: Psst! It's a play, you idiot! Umm. . . Sir . . . we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Christmas dinner at Hojo's home.  
  
Miroku: Yes, and please bring some ramen. It's sort of a potluck thing. smiles  
  
Inuyasha: stares blankly Are you both mad? Why would I, Inuyasha, share my ramen with a bunch of buttheads like you and Hojo? Huh?  
  
Miroku: Ummm. . . 'Cause Kagome's going to be there?  
  
Inuyasha: Count me in! Punches air  
  
Sango: glares  
  
Inuyasha: I mean-Go away, you idiots! I don't care about stupid Christmas! I care about privacy and eating ramen and making you jealous! Now go away!  
  
Miroku: looks longingly at ramen  
  
Sango: pulls Miroku out of Inuyasha's office  
  
Scene 1 ends  
  
Scene 2 starts  
  
Inuyasha: walking outside  
  
Kouga and Myoga walk up to Inuyasha with bag and papers  
  
Myoga: pulls out papers and a pen Hello, sir. Would you like to donate some food to the poor this Christmas?  
  
Kouga- grits teeth angrily Grrr. We can set you down for a family also, so you can help them throughout the year.  
  
Inuyasha: glares at Kouga, then smirks Oh, ya know, I would like to donate to the poor, but, um, Kouga. . . I don't really think it's necessary- the poor made themselves that way. You know, Kouga, you're a perfect example, except your poor in brains instead of money, if you know what I mean. See ya later idiots! walks off  
  
Myoga: stares after Inuyasha  
  
Kouga: glares and clenches fists Grr. I hate this play.  
  
Scene 2 - Ends  
  
Scene 3 - Starts  
  
Inuyasha: Well, Hojo. I suppose you want tomorrow off, huh?  
  
Hojo: Um . . . yes, Inuyasha, sir. It would be convenient. I would like to spend some time with my wife and children. . .  
  
Inuyasha: Is confused Wife.?  
  
Hojo: Yes, sir. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, sir. bows respectfully has no idea that in real life Kagome is married to Inuyasha, and that he is pushing his luck  
  
Inuyasha: left eye twitching clenches fist, while talking through gritted teeth Well. Let me think about that day off for a moment. pretends to think Hmmm... NO! Be back early next morning or I'll make sure you're fired!  
  
Hojo: eyes wide Y-yes sir!  
  
Scene 3 - ends  
  
Scene 4 - starts  
  
Inuyasha: is walking home opens his door, walks in ears twitch and feels presence whirls around Who's there?! (A/N: funny how his acting turns out to be real reaction most of the time, huh?)  
  
Presence: chains rattle  
  
Inuyasha: eyes go wide as he looks up at Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: in spooky voice Inuyasha. These are the chains that bound me to the. Ummmm... Darn it! I can't forewarn you-you poopy-head!  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing? stares in disbelief that his half-brother is resorting to preschool tactics  
  
Sesshoumaru: wiping away tears I'm not sad, y'know. The almighty author is so mean.  
  
Inuyasha: rolls eyes  
  
Sesshoumaru: back to stronger voice In life I was your half-brother.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, you and me robbed the poor restaurants and widows off the street! Oh, the good ol' days! begins to wonder  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah . . . NO! I WAS WRONG! And you-you used me to steal you five meals a day!  
  
Inuyasha: still wondering  
  
Sesshoumaru: AND YOU STARVED ME!  
  
Inuyasha: No, uh! I killed you with my--.  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's a play, you idiot! begins to leave Oh yeah, three spirits are supposed to haunt you.  
  
Inuyasha: mumbles to himself He still doesn't remember how I killed him. Pity. Never a bright one, he was.  
  
Sesshoumaru: distant voice I heard that!  
  
Scene 4 - ends  
  
Scene 5 - starts  
  
Inuyasha: fell asleep with his face in a bowl off ramen mumbling about killing demons  
  
Hishippo: rings doorbell  
  
Inuyasha: jerks awake  
  
Hishippo: rings doorbell rapidly  
  
Inuyasha: rushes over to door and flings it open  
  
Hishippo: stares up at Inuyasha and rings doorbell again  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! Why are you here! GO AWAY!  
  
Hishippo: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Inuyasha: Your past? rolls eyes  
  
Hishippo: Yes.NO. That's too painful-Your past!  
  
Inuyasha: sighs go away!  
  
Hishippo: unfolds dragon wings No-sorry, Inuyasha, it's a play. Actually if it wasn't a play, I still don't think I would leave.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
light flashes and they are at ramen house  
  
Hishippo: Do you know this place?  
  
Inuyasha: Know it? Why, I worked here!  
  
Kagome's Grandpa: Clear away lads! Its Christmas time and the feast is about! Inuyasha, a special present for you!  
  
Younger Inuyasha: Yeah! flings wrapping paper about  
  
Inuyasha: smiles as he watches himself unwrap a miniature ramen-making kit  
  
Hishippo: You're lucky. I can't ever remember getting a Christmas gift!  
  
Inuyasha: You were naughty, that's why!  
  
Hishippo: mumbles to herself Why did you get one then?  
  
Inuyasha: Gramps was a good man; I know that I am just like him.  
  
Hishippo: Yeah, right. Moving on.  
  
light flashes and they are inside Inuyasha's office  
  
Young Inuyasha: stuffing his face  
  
Kikyo: Why didn't you save any for me?  
  
Inuyasha: Because you're ummm. not hungry! Yeah, not hungry.  
  
Kikyo: I hate you. slaps young Inuyasha and walks out  
  
Inuyasha: Nooooooooo!!!!! Hishippo take me home, I don't want to be here! Actually-there's food! Nope, I'll stay here.  
  
light flashes and Inuyasha is at his house  
  
Scene 5 - ends  
  
Scene 6 - starts  
  
Inuyasha walks into dinning room and sees Hikariko eating giant bowls of ramen  
  
Hikariko: Don't they look good?  
  
Inuyasha: How did you get into my secret stash?  
  
Hikariko: Ummm... Good question. screws up eyes thinking  
  
Inuyasha: Don't think; it's painful.  
  
Hikariko: Okay! Anyway, let's see what your friends are having for dinner!  
  
Inuyasha: Nah. I have all the food I want here. walks to giant bowls of ramen light flashes and they are at Hojo's house  
  
Hikariko: Lookie!  
  
Inuyasha: peers in through window at Hojo's house and stares with his mouth open at Kagome  
  
Kagome: Don't worry, Rin. Daddy will be home really soon.  
  
Rin and Aya: I think he is coming! Hide! Hide!  
  
Hojo: enters home with Shippou on his back  
  
Kagome: runs over to Hojo and picks up Shippou How was work? hugs Shippou and sets him down in the chair at the table  
  
Shippou: Look at all the food! food is a doll sized turkey and a tablespoon of mashed potatoes  
  
Kagome: pats Shippou on the head and sits down next to him looking worried  
  
Hojo: hanging up coat and hat Hey-where are the girls?  
  
Aya and Rin: pop out from under the table Here we are father!  
  
Hojo, Aya, and Rin sit down at table  
  
Kagome: hands everyone a plate with small portions except herself  
  
Inuyasha: They're starving her!  
  
Hikariko: No, she's saving their last rations for the potluck tomorrow. Are you going?  
  
Inuyasha: guilty face No.  
  
Hikariko: Can't make it?  
  
Inuyasha: Even guiltier face umm...  
  
Hikariko: I'm going! smiles  
  
Light flashes and Inuyasha is back at his house  
  
Inuyasha: Man, wonder what will happen to Kagome and Shippou after that last dinner tomorrow?  
  
Scene 6 - ends  
  
Scene 7 -starts  
  
Inuyasha wonders about Kagome and Shippou when shadow appears over him  
  
Inuyasha: looks up Are you Irusai? I mean-the Ghost of Christmas Future?  
  
Irusai: nods  
  
Inuyasha: Uhhhh... Where are we going?  
  
Irusai: points  
  
lights flash and they are at Inuyasha's house  
  
Kiraku: stuffing his face Mmm... Good.  
  
Shizumeru: Good thing he doesn't need this food anymore.  
  
Jo-Jo: Carrying weapons of Mass Destruction MWAHAHAHA! Now I can take over the world with these firecrackers I found! (A/N: Those aren't firecrackers, Jo-Jo.)  
  
Inuyasha: Who is that poor innocent person they robbed? knows it's himself By the way, where am I?  
  
Irusai: points into backyard flooded with pink blossoms  
  
Inuyasha: "Here lies Inuyasha-The biggest poopy-head on the planet!"  
  
Irusai: smirks What a title.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! I will kill you! I swear!  
  
Irusai: Nice threats from a dead man.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm dead?  
  
light flashes and Inuyasha is back at his house  
  
Inuyasha: I am not a poopy-head! I still have time to make it to Hojo's party!  
  
grabs ramen kit that he got from Kagome's Grandpa and runs out the door  
  
Inuyasha: I'm here!  
  
everyone stares  
  
Inuyasha: There's plenty for everyone! Especially Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Psst! It's a play!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, Hojo! Let me help out with your struggling family with a raise!  
  
Hojo: Looks shocked  
  
(A/N: Above the roof of the merry party sat three Keru Roba Girls all signing a Christmas card to Koinumera, with this very play attached. Merry Christmas to Koinumera, from Irusai, Hikariko, and Hishippo!)

  
  
A/N: It's Koinumera again! How was it? I think it's hilarious, but I guess you guys might think differently.well I hope y'all enjoyed it, so PLEASE review!!!  
  
Also, if you have been reading my other fanfiction, I WILL NOT UPDATE NO LONGER!!!! Not unless, I get at least 4 more reviews (from 4 DIFFERENT PEOPLE)! The reason why is in my Bio. You should be checking there frequently for updates, but obviously most people are not. So there.  
  
Bye and Happy Holidays!!!   
  
Koinumera .


End file.
